Bachelor's Party KIM SEOKJIN
by pepiandya
Summary: [TWOSHOOTS] "Ada yang ingin menjadi ayah disini ?" Seokjin menyetubuhi Jiyeon dengan penuh cinta bahkan sebelum Bachelor Party selesai ! Cerita gaje/absurd/first ff.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Bachelor's Party**

 **Cast :** **Kim Seokjin , Ahn Jiyeon**

 **Other cast : Kim Jongin , Krystal Jung , Park Chanyeol** **,** **Park Jimin , Jeon Jungkook , Kim Taehyung , Kim Namjoon , Jung Hoseok , Min Yoongi**

 **Genre : romance , friendship**

 **Rating : M**

 **Warning : Berisi adegan seks dan kata kata kasar. No Children under 24.**

 **Bachelor's Party [chapter 1]**

"Bachelor's party ?" Tanya lelaki bertubuh berisi dan agak pendek itu.

"Hm. Iya hyung. Ini undangannya." Ucap lelaki berambut cokelat disebelahnya.

Lelaki itu,Jungkook masih sibuk mengamati undangan itu.

"Jangan dilihat terus Kookie-ya. Sebaiknya kau habiskan dulu makananmu." Ucap lelaki dengan bahu lebar dihadapannya.

Jungkook nyengir.

"Hehehe.. Iya hyung. Mian." Ucapnya lalu segera menyantap hidangan dihadapannya.

Jungkook menyuapkan sesendok nasi kemudian bertanya,

"Omong-omong bachelor party itu apa hyung ?" Tanyanya.

Jimin dan Taehyung hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Sebaiknya kau tanya Namjoon. Aku yakin dia pasti tau." Ucap Yoongi.

Namjoon yang tengah memasukkan crabstick ke mulutnya pun mendongak.

"Aku hyung ?" Tanya Namjoon.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku yakin pikiran _pervert_ mu tahu apa itu bachelor's party."

Namjoon berdengung. "Kurasa Hoseok jauh lebih tahu hyung.."

Hoseok mendongak. "Berhenti membawa-bawa namaku bodoh." Lalu,ia pun melanjutkan acara makannya.

Jungkook merengut.

"Baiklah,jika tak ada yang bisa menjawab aku akan cari di Naver saja."

Seokjin menganga. "Jungkook.."

Jungkook mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik kata kunci pencarian.

Namjoon berusaha mengambil ponsel Jungkook namun tak berhasil.

"Kookie.. _Don't you dare.._ "

Jungkook memekik senang. "Hasilnya sudah keluar !"

Taehyung,Jimin dan Jungkook membaca hasil pencarian itu bersama-sama.

"Hanya pesta biasa.. kenapa hyung tampak sangat khawatir ?" Tanya Jungkook.

Seokjin dan Hoseok mengernyit bingung. Sedangkan Namjoon menghela nafas lega karena Jungkook tidak mengetahui—

"Tunggu,apa maksud dari _strip dancer_ ,Jungkook-ah ?"

— _Kemungkinan terburuknya_

Baik Namjoon,Hoseok maupun Seokjin membelalakan matanya lebar.

"Tunggu,Jiminie hyung.. Aku akan mencarinya." Jungkook pun segera mengetikkan kata kunci 'strip dancer' di kolom pencarian Naver.

"Andwae Jungkookie !" pekik Seokjin dan Hoseok bersamaan.

Tak lama kemudian,muncul pengertian serta gambar-gambar yang membuat Jungkook,Jimin,dan Taehyung menganga lebar.

"G-gambar apa ini hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook kepada Jimin dan Taehyung.

Namjoon segera bertindak cepat,ia mengambil ponsel Jungkook.

"Kookie ! Jangan membayangkan gambar yang tadi !" Perintah Namjoon.

Namun,Jungkook masih membayangkan gambar yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Kookie-a.. Hyung _berdiri_ ,Kook." Ucap Taehyung.

Jimin menegak ludahnya kasar. "A-aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

Yoongi yang sedari tadi diam saja menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Don't moan too hard_ ,Jim."

"MIN YOONGI !" Pekik Seokjin yang hanya dibalas Yoongi dengan tatapan datarnya.

 **Bachelor's party**

"Jimin,Jungkook,Namjoon,Yoongi ! apa kalian sudah siap ?" Pekik Seokjin dari ruang tamu.

"SEBENTAR HYUNG !" Pekik mereka berempat.

Tak lama kemudian,Namjoon keluar duluan dengan Jungkook yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Jimin ! Yoongi ! lima belas menit lagi kita berangkat !" pekik Seokjin lagi.

Yoongi pun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Sebentar lagi hyung. Gausah bawel _deh._ "

Seokjin berdecak. "Lima menit,Min Yoongi. Lima menit."

Yoongi mengangguk lalu kembali sibuk ke urusannya.

"Untuk apa kita kesini hyung ?" Jungkook yang pertama membuka suara sejak mereka tiba di hotel tempat _bachelor's party_ itu dilaksanakan.

"Jungkook,jangan banyak bicara dan jalan yang cepat. Kita sudah terlambat." Jawab Namjoon.

Jungkook menuruti perkataan Namjoon dan segera mempercepat langkahnya.

Di lobi hotel tampak seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut merahnya menyambut mereka.

"Ah! Namjoon-ssi ! Senang kau bisa datang ! Mari~" Tuntun pria itu.

Namjoon dan yang lainnya mengikuti pria itu hingga ke lift.

"Chanyeol hyung."

Pria itu-Chanyeol-menengok.

"Ada apa Jimin ?" Tanyanya.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. "Kita mau kemana ya ?"

Chanyeol tertawa sebentar lalu berkata, "Kau tak membaca undangannya ?"

"Aku membacanya hyung.. Tap—" "AH ! KITA SUDAH SAMPAI~~ MARI TURUN!" Potong Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Jimin terkejut dan memutuskan untuk mengkuti saja hyungnya.

Chanyeol,Namjoon,Yoongi,Seokjin,Hoseok,Jimin,Jungkook dan Taehyung turun secara bergiliran dari lift dan menuju ke salah satu kamar hotel.

"Bachelor's Party-nya diadakan disini hyung ?" Tanya Jimin.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Yap. Jongin yang memintanya. Silahkan dinikmati pestanyaa~~" ucapnya sembari membuka pintu tersebut dan ketika pintu tersebut terbuka,Namjoon dan yang lainnya ternganga hebat.

Di kamar hotel tersebut terdapat banyak pria dan gadis yang dalam pengaruh minuman keras sedang berpesta.

Chanyeol menatap Namjoon dan yang lainnya bingung.

"Ada apa ? Mengapa kalian masih disitu ? Ayo masuk." Ucap Chanyeol.

Namjoon dan yang lainnya mengangguk.

Chanyeol yang semula berada didepan mereka kini hilang entah kemana.

Namjoon dan yang lainnya kebingungan.

"Namjoon-ah.. Bagaimana ini ?" Tanya Seokjin.

Namjoon mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah hyung.."

Jongin tiba-tiba saja datang entah darimana sambil menggaet pinggang seorang gadis.

"Kalian masih disini ? Tidak mau duduk atau _bersenang-senang_ ?" Tanyanya.

Namjoon dan kawan-kawan menggeleng. "Kami akan mencari tempat duduk setelah ini." Ucap Namjoon dan diangguki oleh Jongin yang langsung melesat bersama gadis _nya_.

"Hyung ? Kenapa Jongin hyung bersama gadis lain ?" Tanya Jimin.

Namjoon mengusak rambut sebentar. "Hal lumrah,Jim." Ucap Namjoon dan langsung ditarik oleh Seokjin setelah itu.

"Namjoon,kita duduk disini saja." Ajak Seokjin sambil menunjuk sofa merah dan mendudukkan diri disana.

Jungkook,Jimin,Taehyung,Yoongi dan Hoseok pun menyusul mereka berdua.

Jungkook duduk disebelah Seokjin dan mulai meraih sebotol _beer_ sebelum Yoongi mengambilnya duluan.

"Jangan minum ini,Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook merengut. "Lalu aku minum apa dong hyung ?"

Hoseok,Jimin dan Taehyung pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana melihat begitu banyak gadis-gadis cantik dan seksi di pesta ini.

"Hyung ayo kita coba satu." Ajak Taehyung.

Jimin dan Hoseok saling berpandangan.

"Entahlah Tae.." Ucap Hoseok.

"Kelihatannya—" "Kalau tidak berani jangan dicoba."

Tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka muncul seorang gadis yang hanya memakai dress hitam namun tetap terlihat seksi meskipun bagian bawah dress itu berada sekitar 3 cm diatas lutut.

Tampilannya tidak seheboh gadis-gadis lain yang sibuk memperlihatkan belahan dada ataupun bagian perut mereka untuk menggoda laki-laki lain.

Gadis ini hanya memakai dress berlengan panjang dengan rok pendek serta dandanan simple yang tidak terlalu mencolok namun tetap membuatnya elegan.

Gadis itu menatap Hoseok lama.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu.." Ucap gadis itu.

"Ah ! Jung Hoseok kan ? Aku Ahn Jiyeon ! Kau kenal aku ? Kita dulu satu sekolah.. Yah,kau di tingkat SMA sih.. Namun kita sering latihan dance bareng.. Ingat tidak ?" Tanya gadis itu.

Hoseok terkekeh sebentar lalu menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak.. Ingatanku payah,Jiyeon-ssi." Ucapnya.

Jiyeon tertawa. "Kau tidak berubah ! Apa aku harus memanggilmu Hoseok sunbae agar kau mengingatku?" Ucap gadis itu sebelum menyeruput kembali es jeruknya.

"Susah sekali mendapatkan minuman non alkohol di jenis pesta seperti ini.." Jiyeon pun menoleh ke arah rombongan Namjoon.

"Ah. Perkenalkan,aku Ahn Jiyeon." Ucap Jiyeon seraya membungkuk.

Namjoon dan yang lainnya balas mengenalkan diri serta membungkuk. Termasuk Jungkook yang sudah memperhatikan Jiyeon sejak ia datang tadi.

"Um.. Sekitar 15 menit lagi acara inti dimulai. Apa kalian masih mau tetap disini ?" Tanya Jiyeon ramah.

Namjoon mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah."

Jiyeon terkekeh. "Well,kalau begitu sebaiknya cepat memutuskan. Acara 'inti' akan segera mulai." Ucapnya.

Jungkook mendongak dan menatap Jiyeon lama. "Acara inti ?"

Jiyeon mengangguk. "Pertunjukkan strip dance." Ucapnya.

Yoongi memicingkan matanya. "Apa kau juga strip—" "Ah.. Aniya.. Jangan menuduhku seperti itu,Yoongi-ssi. Umurku masih 20 tahun. Aku saja masih minum Jus jeruk seperti ini." Ucap Jiyeon lalu tertawa.

Sedangkan Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ah.. Mian." Ucapnya.

Jiyeon menggeleng. "Gwenchanha… Oh ya,apa kalian mau minum sesuatu ? Kusarankan jangan mencoba minuman alkohol disini.. Alkoholnya sangat tinggi. Dan kemarilah." Jiyeon mengajak Namjoon dan yang lainnya berdiskusi.

"Kudengar mereka juga memasukkan obat perangsang. Jadi berhati-hatilah." Bisik Jiyeon yang langsung diangguki oleh Namjoon dan yang lainnya.

"Jangan makan sembarangan juga.. Di pesta semacam ini banyak obat perangsang bertebaran dimana-mana." Saran Jiyeon lagi.

Namjoon mengangguk. "Ne. Kansahamnida Jiyeon-ssi."

Jiyeon balas mengangguk. "Ah ya,bagaimana ? Apa kalian ingin minum sesuatu ?" Tanya Jiyeon.

Namjoon dan yang lainnya mengangguk. "Kami mau cola."

Jiyeon memasang pose berfikir. "Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Terima kasih banyak Jiyeon-ssi.. Kau sudah mau membantu kami." Ucap Seokjin.

Jiyeon yang duduk disebelah Seokjin pun menengok. "Ah,bukan apa-apa. Kulihat kalian seperti orang-orang yang baru datang ke pesta semacam ini.. Eh,ternyata benar."

Seokjin tersenyum. Menurutnya Jiyeon adalah gadis yang baik. Dan ia tertarik kepadanya.

"Kau sendiri,Jiyeon-ssi ? Untuk apa kau kemari ?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Ya,karena diundang lah.." Baik Jiyeon maupun Seokjin pun tertawa.

Seokjin pun mengambil sebuah pai diujung meja tempat mereka sekarang.

Jungkook,Jimin,Taehyung dan Yoongi sudah hilang entah kemana.

Namjoon dan Hoseok pergi ke kamar mandi namun sampai sekarang belum juga kembali.

Hingga akhirnya,tinggallah Seokjin dan Jiyeon berdua.

"Wow,pai ini enak. Kau mau coba ?" Tawar Seokjin.

Jiyeon meminum jus jeruk-nya sebentar lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Mana coba ? Aaaa.."

Seokjin menyuapkan pai itu kemulut Jiyeon hingga pai tersebut habis dilahapnya.

Seokjin tertawa kecil sebelum mengambil 2 pai lainnya.

"Umm.. enak sekali,Seokjin-ssi.. tambah." Pinta Jiyeon dan Seokjin pun langsung menyuapkannya pai.

Baik Seokjin maupun Jiyeon mulai memakan pai itu hingga disuapan ke-8 Jiyeon dan Seokjin berhenti karena mereka merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuh masing-masing.

"Seokjin-ssi.. tolong ambilkan minumanku." Pinta Jiyeon.

Seokjin mengangguk dan mengambilkan jus jeruk Jiyeon.

Tanpa sengaja,saat Seokjin ingin memberikan minuman itu kepada Jiyeon,tubuh bagian selatannya bergesekkan dengan paha Jiyeon.

Membuat mata keduanya membulat lebar.

Seokjin menelan _saliva_ -nya kasar.

Ia menatap Jiyeon seakan meminta persetujuan. Jiyeon mengangguk.

Seokjin pun menaruh minuman Jiyeon kembali.

Dalam hitungan detik,Seokjin langsung mencium Jiyeon ganas dan dibalas Jiyeon dengan senang hati.

"Eunggh." Desah Jiyeon

Jiyeon membuka sedikit mulutnya membiarkan lidah Seokjin masuk kedalam multnya dan mengabsen semua giginya.

Seokjin menarik tengkuk Jiyeon dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Ah.. Seokjinnhh." Jiyeon memukul pundak lebar Seokjin pelan.

Seokjin menyudahi ciuman mereka dan tersenyum lebar.

Jiyeon yang sedang mengambil nafas pun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Apa ?!"

Seokjin tertawa lalu berkata, "Lanjut ?" Tanyanya.

Jiyeon mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Kamar ini mulai sepi. "Entahlah." Ucapnya.

Seokjin membetulkan posisinya yang semula berada diatas Jiyeon.

"U-uwaa! Seokjin !" Jiyeon merasa tubuhnya diangkat dan didudukkan diatas paha Seokjin.

Seokjin menatap Jiyeon. "Kita takkan melakukannya disini." Ucapnya.

Jiyeon berdiri. "Yasudah ayo." Ucapnya.

Seokjin berdiri sembari tertawa dan menggandeng tangan Jiyeon erat.

oo

oo

"Check-in. Suite." Ucap Seokjin singkat.

Jiyeon menggeleng. "Aniyaa jangan suite ! Itu mahal,Seokjin-ahh!"

Resepsionis hotel tersebut menatap Seokjin dan Jiyeon bingung.

"Jadi bagaimana tuan ?" Tanyanya.

Seokjin menutup mulut Jiyeon erat. "Kami tetap pesan kamar suite."

Resepsionis itu mengangguk. Sedangkan,Jiyeon berusaha melepaskan bekapan Seokjin dan berhasil.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Seokjin-ahh.. Kau ini benar-benar ! Aisshh !" kesalnya.

Seokjin tertawa. "Banyak protes sih." Ucapnya.

"Maaf tuan Kim. Kami perlu konfirmasi. Berapa umur anda dan pasangan anda ?" Tanya resepsionis itu tiba-tiba.

Seokjin tampak berfikir lalu berkata, "Saya 26 dan dia 20 tahun." Ucap Seokjin.

"Kartu identitas ?" Tanya resepsionis itu lagi.

Baik Jiyeon dan Seokjin mengeluarkan kartu identitas dari dompet masing-masing.

"Sebelum aku memberikan ini.. Maukah kau menjanjikanku satu hal ?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Apa itu ?" Tanya sang resepsionis.

"Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang malam ini. Rahasiakan." Ucap Seokjin.

Jiyeon yang mendengarnya terkekeh.

"Dia takkan berani,Jin-ah.. Aku yang punya hotel." Ucap Jiyeon dan langsung dibalas Seokjin dengan cubitan di pipinya.

"Aisshh.. Kenapa kau tidak bilang eoh ?" Tanya Seokjin.

Jiyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tidak tanya."

Sang resepsionis tersenyum dan menerima kartu identitas Seokjin dan Jiyeon lalu memasukkannya ke sistem sebelum memberikan mereka kunci.

"Terima kasih !" Ucap Seokjin lalu menggandeng Jiyeon menuju kekamar mereka.

Sang resepsionis menatap kedua orang itu yang mulai menjauh dan mulai menekan nomor pada ponsel miliknya.

" _Halo ?"_

"Pak Presdir,cucu anda baru saja memesan kamar suite bersama seorang pria,Pak."

" _Seorang pria ? Kekasihnya ?"_

"Tampaknya begitu pak."

" _Berapa umurnya ?"_

"26 tahun pak."

" _26 tahun ? Siapa namanya ?"_

Sang resepsionis mengecek kembali formulir pemesanan kamar.

"Kim Seokjin,Pak."

-tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Bachelor's Party**

 **Cast : Kim Seokjin , Ahn Jiyeon**

 **Other cast : Kim Jongin , Krystal Jung , Park Chanyeol** **,** **Park Jimin , Jeon Jungkook , Kim Taehyung , Kim Namjoon , Jung Hoseok , Min Yoongi**

 **Genre : romance , friendship**

 **Rating : M**

 **Warning : Berisi adegan seks dan kata kata kasar. No Children under 24.**

 **Bachelor's Party [chapter 2]**

 _Bruk !_

"Aw,pelan-pelan Kim Seokjin !" Ucap Jiyeon kesal.

Jiyeon yang tengah berbaring pun melipat tangannya dan berlagak ngambek.

Seokjin yang melihatnya tersenyum lalu berpindah keatas tubuh telentang Jiyeon.

"Kau mau kuperlakukan kasar atau lembut,hm ?" Tanya Seokjin.

Jiyeon pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Seokjin.

"Bagaimana jika aku mau keduanya ?" Balas Jiyeon.

Tak lama kemudian,Seokjin pun mencium Jiyeon.

Bibir mereka berdua saling mengunci.

Jiyeon masih melingkarkan tangannya di leher Seokjin.

Sementara Seokjin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jiyeon.

Ciuman yang lembut itu, perlahan berubah penuh gairah.

Seokjin memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jiyeon.

Kemudian,Seokjin menarik bibirnya dari bibir Jiyeon, dan turun menciumi leher Jiyeon, bergantian dari kanan ke kiri memutar kepalanya.

"Ugghh..." desah Jiyeon setiap kali menerima perlakuan nakal Seokjin yang menjilati, dan menggigit lehernya.

Sementara Seokjin asik dengan leher Jiyeon,tangan Jiyeon perlahan melepas dasi dan jas yang dipakai Seokjin lalu melemparnya entah kemana dan meninggalkan kemeja putih Seokjin yang melekat pas di tubuhnya.

Seokjin menghentikan kegiatannya membuat tanda di leher Jiyeon dan mendudukkan Jiyeon diatas tubuhnya.

"Mau apa ?" Tanya Jiyeon.

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu,baby." Ucap Seokjin seduktif.

Jiyeon tersenyum. "Ada yang ingin menjadi ayah disini,hm ?" Goda Jiyeon.

Seokjin menyeringai. "Cepat. _Daddy_ sudah lapar,sayang."

Jiyeon pun melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja putih Seokjin hingga kemeja itu terlepas.

"Sudah, _dad_."

Seokjin tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuh Jiyeon agar membelakanginya.

"Sekarang giliran _daddy_ kan ?" Tanya Seokjin.

Jiyeon mengigit bibirnya. Dan iapun mengangguk.

Seokjin perlahan-lahan menurunkan resleting dress yang dipakai Jiyeon hingga punggung mulus itu terekspos semua.

Seokjin mengelus punggung itu pelan membuat empu-nya merinding.

"Siap _baby girl_ ?" Tanyanya.

Jiyeon membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Seokjin.

" _I'm all yours,dad._ "

Seokjin pun menurunkan dress Jiyeon hingga sebatas pinggang dan mulai mencium Jiyeon lagi.

"Ugghh..."

Dengan cepat tangan Seokjin mengelus perut dan pinggang Jiyeon. Bibirnya kembali turun ke leher dan dada Jiyeon.

Tangannya pun meraba punggung Jiyeon untuk mencari pengait bra-nya.

Saat Seokjin merasa bra itu sudah longgar, dia menarik bra putih itu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

Ia pun membaringkan tubuh Jiyeon lagi.

"Ugghh ! Ahh ! Seokjin-ahh !" Seokjin langsung menyambar kedua payudara Jiyeon.

Seokjin menggulum putingnya dan menggigitnya lembut.

"Ahh.. Ugh.. Seokjin-ah.. Sstthh.. Aigoo!" desahan Jiyeon membuat Seokjin semakin tak terkendali mengerakkan bibirnya membuat Jiyeon kewalahan.

Dia menarik kepala Seokjin berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya, "Pelan - pelan!" Ucapnya.

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Maaf" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, dan mencium bibir Jiyeon.

"Tapi,jangan terlalu banyak protes, atau akan kubuat lebih kasar lagi." bisik Seokjin nakal.

"Arra!" Sekarang giliran Jiyeon mengecup bibir Seokjin, bergantian mengecup bibir atas dan bibir bawah Seokjin, dan menggulumnya.

Tapi Seokjin masih belum puas dengan payudara Jiyeon.

Dia melepas ciuman itu dan kembali menyerang kedua gundukkan kenyal itu.

"Aaahhhh..." Jiyeon hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sensasi itu.

Bibir Seokjin masih asik dengan payudara sebelah kanan, tangannya meremas payudara sebelah kiri, membuat erangan Jiyeon semakin tidak terkendali.

Sembari mengulum payudara yang disebelah kanan,tangannya yang lain memilin dan memelintir puting Jiyeon yang membuat Jiyeon hilang kendali hingga ia mengangkat kepalanya ke atas sedangkan tangannya bermain di rambut Seokjin dan menekan kepala Seokjin.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas menurunkan dress Jiyeon dan celana dalam yang dipakainya.

Seokjin menariknya dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Dia masih asik dengan payudara Jiyeon. Sembari sesekali menatap Jiyeon dan menuntun tangannya ke bagian area selatannya.

Jiyeon mengerti isyarat Seokjin,dia membuka kancing celana bahan yang dipakai Seokjin, dan menarik retsletingnya.

Jiyeon mengangkat pahanya, agar celana itu bisa ditarik ke bawah sekaligus boxer yang dipakai Seokjin.

Seokjin menghentikkan aktivitasnya.

Seokjin pun memutar posisi mereka menjadi 69.

Seokjin pun segera mendekatkan mulutnya ke miss v Jiyeon dan menjilatnya lembut.

Jiyeon yang sudah mulai membuka celana dalam Seokjin melenguh.

Setelahnya ia pun segera memasukkan junior Seokjin hingga setengah dan menghisapnya pelan.

"Eunggh.. Terushh Jiyeon-ahh.. Terus.." Ucap Seokjin.

Lidah Seokjin bermain liar di dalam miss v Jiyeon sedangkan Jiyeon menghisap juniornya makin dalam.

Tempo hisapan Seokjin dan Jiyeon seirama dan membuat Jiyeon pun ingin segera keluar.

"Uhh.. Seokjinnh.. a-aku keluarhh.." Ucap Jiyeon dan Seokjin pun merasakan cairan Jiyeon masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Jiyeon memasukkan junior Seokjin kedalam mulutnya lagi dan mulai mengulum dan menghisapnya.

Hisap. Kulum. Gigit. Hisap. Kulum. Gigit. Begitu terus hingga Seokjin mendesah hebat dan menumpahkan cairannya didalam mulut Jiyeon yang langsung ia telan habis.

Seokjin mengangkat tubuh Jiyeon dan membaringkannya lagi.

Lalu,ia pun memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang Jiyeon pelan-pelan.

Setelah semuanya masuk,Seokjin berhenti. Membiarkan vagina Jiyeon terbiasa akan keberadaan adiknya.

" _Move,daddy."_ Pinta Jiyeon dan langsung disanggupi oleh Seokjin.

Tempo Seokjin yang lambat perlahan-lahan menjadi cepat dan itu semakin menjadi saat junior Seokjin mengenai g-spot Jiyeon.

"Y-ya ! Terus _daddy_ ! Ahh ! Ah aku ke-keluarrh!" Desah Jiyeon dan kembali mengeluarkan cairannya.

Sementara itu,Seokjin masih terus menggenjot hingga akhirnya ia sendiri pun mengeluarkan cairannya didalam tubuh Jiyeon.

"Jiyeonhh.. satu ronde lagi, _please_.." Pinta Seokjin dengan nafas terengah-engah dan langsung diangguki oleh Jiyeon.

Tanpa melepaskan tautan dibawah mereka,Seokjin mengangkat tubuh Jiyeon dan memangkunya.

" _Ride_?" Tanya Jiyeon dan disambut oleh anggukan Seokjin.

Jiyeon tertawa lalu mulai berpegangan dipundak lebar Seokjin.

Perlahan namun pasti ia menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

"Ughh.. Ouh.. Ah.. Kim Seokjinnhh.."

Seokjin menampar _butt_ Jiyeon.

Jiyeon pun semakin cepat menaik-turunkan tubuhnya diatas Seokjin.

"Ah.. Jiyeon-ahh.. Palli.."

Jiyeon mencengkram bahu Seokjin kencang hingga disana terlihat bekas kemerahan.

"Ouh.. Yeahh.. T-terus Jiyeon-ahh.. Ak-aku ingin—"

Seokjin refleks memajukan pinggulnya dan mengikuti tempo genjotan Jiyeon.

" _I.. w-want to cum_ —ahh.." Seokjin mengeluarkan cairannya sekali lagi didalam tubuh Jiyeon.

Jiyeon menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Seokjin.

"Lelah ?" Tanya Seokjin.

Jiyeon menggeleng. "Tidak terlalu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Setelah itu,Seokjin menunggingkan Jiyeon.

"Oppaa ? Lagi ?" Protes Jiyeon. Namun tetap pasrah akan nasibnya.

Seokjin mencium Jiyeon lembut sebelum kembali memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi sayang." Ucap Seokjin sambil mencium kening Jiyeon yang masih tertidur.

Jiyeon yang diganggu tidurnya seperti itu hanya bisa menggumam.

"Hm." "Ya." "Selamat pagi juga,Kim Seokjin." Kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Jiyeon secara bergantian membuat seulas senyum terukir di wajah Seokjin.

Seokjin menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuh Jiyeon yang masih telanjang itu sedikit hingga ke pinggang.

"Bangun chagiya.. Mandi lalu sarapan. Aku sudah memasakkanmu sarapan." Ucap Seokjin.

Jiyeon bangun dengan mata masih sedikit terpejam dan bibir mengerucut.

"Makanan ?"

Seokjin terkekeh. Melihat orang dihadapannya ini bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dadanya terekspos membuatnya terkikik geli.

Seokjin memeluk Jiyeon dan menutupi dadanya dengan selimut.

"Payudaramu terekspos kemana-mana tuh." Ucap Seokjin.

Jiyeon yang masih mengantuk itu hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil lalu beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi namun beberapa saat kemudian kembali menghampiri Seokjin yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ada apa lagi ?" Tanya Seokjin dengan susah payah menahan tawanya.

"Handuk dan baju ganti." Uacp Jiyeon singkat.

Seokjin langsung menepuk dahinya. "Ini. Aku tadi berbelanja di mall sebentar." Ucapnya lalu memberikan Jiyeon handuk dan satu setel pakaian yang langsung diterima Jiyeon.

Setelah Jiyeon masuk ke kamar mandi,Seokjin tertawa dengan sangat keras hingga terguling-guling diatas kasur.

"Astaga ! Apa-apaan gadis itu ! hahahahaha~~"

"Selamat makan !" Ucap Jiyeon dan Seokjin berbarengan.

Jiyeon menatap takjub masakan dihadapannya.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Seokjin.

Jiyeon bertepuk tangan setelah itu yang semakin membuat Seokjin kebingungan.

"Kau hebat,Kim Seokjin ! Aku saja memasak err—bisa sih tapi tidak sebanyak ini.. tapi kau.. Ckckck.. Wow !" Puji Jiyeon yang langsung membuat Seokjin tertawa.

"Kim Seokjin~~" Bangganya.

Jiyeon tersenyum sebelum berkata,"Ayo makan ! Nanti dingin !"

Seokjin mengangguk dan mereka pun mulai makan.

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu kemarin ? Apa mereka tidak mencarimu ?" Tanya Jiyeon tiba-tiba.

Seokjin menggeleng. "Ponselku ketinggalan kemarin.. Aku hanya membawa dompet." Ucapnya.

Jiyeon mengangguk mengerti. "Yasudah. Kuantar ya ?" Tawarnya.

Seokjin menggeleng. "Ani."

Jiyeon mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan Seokjin. "Sudah tidak apa-apa.. Kita sudah saling **terbuka** kemarin.. Kau masih saja sungkan." Gurau Jiyeon.

Seokjin tertawa. "Ya. Ya. Baiklah." Ucapnya.

Jiyeon mengangguk. "Baiklahh.. Kalau begitu kita harus cepat.. Sudah mau siang. Aduh,aku kesiangan rupanya.."

Seokjin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ah. Salahku bermain terlalu kasar semalam."

Jiyeon yang semula menatap jam pun kini menatap Seokjin dan tersenyum.

"Apa aku terlihat menyesal ?" Tanyanya.

Seokjin pun balas tersenyum.

Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa.

"Sulit percaya kita bertemu lagi seperti ini." Celetuk Seokjin.

Jiyeon menyuap nasi kemulutnya dan mengunyahnya pelan lalu menelannya.

" _Bullshit. I knew about your 'pie plan'_." Ucap Jiyeon.

Seokjin mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminum susunya.

"Rencana apa ?" Tanyanya.

"Kau sengaja memberikanku pai berisi obat itu kan ?" Tuduh Jiyeon.

Seokjin menggaruk tengkuknya. " _By the way,_ kau juga tidak menolak tuh."

Jiyeon mengangguk. "Yah.. begitulah."

"Dasar Kim licik." Umpat Jiyeon.

Seokjin bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jiyeon.

Jiyeon terkejut. "Mau apa kau ?"

"Well, _you're my first love. And I was you're first love too.._ Jadi,kalau kupikir-pikir jika bukan karena rencana **licik** yang kubuat kita takkan _berhubungan_ lagi seperti ini kan ?" Goda Seokjin.

"Ck,teman masa kecil menyebalkan. Nanti kalau sampai haraboji tau.. Habis kau Kim Seokjin !"

Seokjin merengut. "Habis yang kau sapa hanya Hoseok saja sih.. Masa aku ini kan cinta pertamamu tapi tidak kau sapa !" Rajuk Seokjin.

Jiyeon menyuapkan sesendok nasi dan daging panggang yang Seokjin buat.

"Berisik kau Kim Seokjin." Ucapnya

Seokjin menelan makanannya sebelum menarik tengkuk Jiyeon dan menciumnya.

" _Stop kissing me. I hate you !"_ Ucap Jiyeon ketika Seokjin selesai menciumnya.

Seokjin terkekeh.

" _I love you too,_ Jiyeon-ah."

"Astaga,kemarin Seokjin hyung lupa membawa ponsel. Bagaimana ini ?" Namjoon sedari tadi mondar-mandir didepan Yoongi yang sama-sama terlihat khawatir.

"Aduh,kemana sih Seokjin hyung ?" Ucap Taehyung tak kalah khawatir.

Jimin dan Jungkook masih berusaha menghubungi teman dan keluarga Seokjin namun tak ada yang tahu.

Hoseok baru saja kembali dari mencari Seokjin namun hasilnya nihil.

Tiba-tiba..

"Namjoon ! Diluar ada mobil !" Ucap Yoongi yang menempelkan wajahnya di jendela. Diikuti Taehyung dan Jimin setelahnya.

"Siapa itu ? Apakah bang PD-nim ?" Tanya Hoseok khawatir.

Jungkook yang mengikuti para hyung-nya pun menggeleng.

"Bukan hyung. Bukan bang PD-nim."

Hoseok dan Namjoon saling mengelus dada. "Syukurlah.."

"Tapi,hyung.. Bukankah itu Jiyeon dari pesta kemarin ?" Tanya Jimin yang langsung membuat Hoseok dan Namjoon ikut mengintip.

 **Diluar**

Seokjin dan Jiyeon keluar dari mobil Jiyeon berbarengan.

"Aisshh.. Harusnya kau tunggu saja didalam.. Biar aku bukakan pintunya." Ucap Seokjin.

Jiyeon tertawa. "Ya ya ya.. Baiklah."

Seokjin mengusak puncak kepala Jiyeon. "Aku masuk dulu,ne ?" Ucap Seokjin.

Jiyeon mengangguk. Namun kemudian,menahan tangan Seokjin.

Seokjin berhenti melangkah dan menatap Jiyeon bingung. "Ada apa ?"

Jiyeon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Seokjin seakan mengerti akan isyarat Jiyeon. Iapun mendekati Jiyeon dan berbisik,

"Nanti malam kutelpon. Nomormu sudah kucatat." Bisik Seokjin lalu mencium pipi Jiyeon dan langsung membuat Jiyeon memerah hebat.

"KAPAN ?" Tanyanya histeris.

Seokjin tergelak. "Kau tak perlu tahu. Sudah ya. Aku mau masuk dulu." Ucap Seokjin dan langsung membuat Jiyeon menggoyangkan genggaman tangannya dan Seokjin.

"Apa lagi,sayang ?" Tanya Seokjin lembut.

Jiyeon menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Seokjin menghela nafas.

 _Cup!_

Ia pun mencium Jiyeon tepat di bibir. Hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir.

"Kucing nakal." Bisiknya sebelum meninggalkan Jiyeon yang mematung didepan _dorm_.

Sementara itu,Namjoon dan yang lainnya sibuk kocar-kacir saat melihat Seokjin sudah ingin memasuki dorm.

Muka mereka semua memerah melihat adegan tadi.

"HYUNG PULANGG! ADA YANG KANGEN TIDAK ?" ucap Seokjin begitu memasuki _dorm_.

' _Wow cepat sekali berubahnya.'_ Batin Namjoon dan yang lainnya.

Seokjin yang tadi kelihatan begitu manly dan menggoda sekarang berubah kembali menjadi princess yang kemayu.

"Heol,kalian semua tidak merindukanku ?" Tanya Seokjin.

Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya. "Hyung ada hubungan apa dengan Jiyeon ?" tanyanya.

Seokjin tampak kaget. "Kalian semua tadi mengintip ?" Tanyanya.

Jungkook dan yang lainnya mengangguk. "Kami juga lihat adegan yang 'itu'."

Seokjin _nyengir_. "Jiyeon itu sekarang yeojachinguku.."

"WHATT ?"

 **-end-**

 **Eh gaje banget euy**

 **Promot ig leh ugha :** _ **jyn_**_ **xc sama twitter** _ **pepiandya**_ **jangan salfok sm uname plz.**


End file.
